Rider Page Template
Please press Edit to open the editor. Click on the tab to switch to source view. Copy all of its code then (ctrl+c) and open up whatever wiki page of this wikia. On the top right it should show "contribute". Click on that and choose add a page. Give it the right name (ur team name/ur rider name) and choose blank new page. It opens up the editor and go to source view again and copy all of the code in there (ctrl+v). Go to visual view to start editting and adding text. Of course delete this top part and the media description..... DON'T do editing in the template only in the new page, thanks ;) Bio Write the rider biography here, update it along its carreer. Or copy/paste the rider bio from the OCM HD in here. (When copy/paste switch to source view and copy it in there to avoid copying the font with it) Stats Notable Results Here you can add any notable results using a bulleted list for important races. Use whatever applies for the riders. Delete those that do not apply. Please use the same layout as beneath here. Do add '#..' for the edition of the race in question. At the race page itself on OCM u cant see which season they re held, they only show the edition number. Optional is to include a link to the race page on OCM or an existing wikia page if they exist (or both). As of day 80, season 25, these are the most notable results of xx: :World Championship *1st: :Tours : General Classification *1st: Germany Tour 4&5 : Stages :xx holds xx stage results in Germany Tour and 1 in Perm Tour, of which these xx wins '' *Germany Tour #2 - Stage 8 , 1st :'Classics''' *1st: Zürich-Bern-Zürich #8 (Div 1) :Single Day Races *Div 1: Albacete-Madrid #10 , 1st Links﻿ *OCM Rider profile Media description Uploading photos Make a printscreen, open in Paint, zoom in 2x, and cut the riders (rider profile page) out. Save each of them as .png and upload to OCM. U need to register at this wikia to be able to upload a photo. Its not a hassle so just do so. Easiest is to upload a single file is to do that here (click the link). Keep in mind to give the files a well determinable name like RichardasMikaitas.png for rider image. To insert the picture of the rider place the cursor on the place of "Add photo here" (delete that text gbefore/after). Press "Photo" on the right side of the editor. Click the image from the list (if u already uploaded a picture, if not u can do it here as well). Pick "Full size view", add no caption and aligment right or left does not matter. Click add photo. Switch to source view and quite close to the top u should see this piece of coding right Change the last part from right into center and ur done.